


Well, that's awkward!

by Prince_Jonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Stuff, How Do I Tag This, M/M, da sex, dean loves the booty, the pizza man has tought cas well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Jonah/pseuds/Prince_Jonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't help but look when Castiel decides to change right in front of him. Cas notices and things get just a little bit interesting, or rather awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, that's awkward!

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes.

Dean and Castiel arrived at the motel and got into their room without any misshapes, bags slung over their shoulders. Cas looked around before turning to Dean. “Where’s Sam?”

“He won’t be in town till probably Friday. He said he’s got some stuff to take care of up north then he’ll head down here.” Friday? That gave them three days with just the two of them. Cas put his bag on one of the two beds, the one farthest from the door and took his trench coat off. He walked over to the table that was in the corner and draped it over the back. “I’m going to catch a few hours,” He turned to Cas, “Please be quiet.” Cas tilted his head to the side with a perplexed look.

“Should I try sleeping? Maybe it’s a good idea since I’m undercover as a human,” He thought mostly to himself.

“I don’t really care, do whatever you want man, so long as you keep it the fuck down.” He started to take off his shoes.

Castiel did the same.

Dean took his coat and shirts off and Cas also did the same except he couldn’t get his tie undone. “Cas, what the hell are you doing? You’re going to hurt yourself.” He walked over and slowly got the knot undone and tossed it onto the bed somewhere.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and let that fall to the ground and started working on getting his belt off. Dean had pulled a worn, slightly baggy black shirt over his head to sleep in and took his pants off as well, leaving him in that and his grey boxers. He folded them somewhat neatly on top of his bag that at some point he had set on the floor by his bed.

Turning back to Cas he was surprised to see him in just his plain white boxers and about to pull them down. “Whoa, Cas, buddy slow down there.” Cas looked up at him with the same look he gave him earlier.

“What?” He looked back down at himself then back up at him again. “I’m just doing what you’re doing.”

“Do you have anything to change into?” Cas shook his head.

“I only have what I was wearing.” Sighing loudly Dean walked over to his bag and looked through it till he found a pair of boxers and a grey t-shirt with AC/DC on the front that would most likely be too big on him.

“Here,” Cas took the articles of clothing from him, “I bought a pack of boxers thinking they’d fit and well, they didn’t, so there’s that, and we can go shopping for clothes for you tomorrow.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel pulled his boxers all the way down and kicked them off of his feet, leaving them by his pants. He stood there naked for a moment trying to figure out the undergarments before finally putting them on.  
Dean tried to look away, he really did, but once he got a glimpse of his ass he couldn’t look away. He was slightly sad when his winged companion finally got his boxers up, but at least his ass looked fucking great covered in the black fabric. He pulled the shirt over his head and it was indeed too big on him and almost covered his butt, _almost_.

“Now what?” He looked absolutely adorable in Dean’s clothes. It was making his body do things he wished that it wasn’t doing at that very moment. “Dean?” It didn’t register that he was trying to talk to him. He was too focused on trying to calm down. “Dean.” There was a hand placed on his shoulder that made him jump.

“W-what?” He stammered. Cas was extremely close to him. Close enough to where he could smell cinnamon and… was that watermelon? It was simply intoxicating and did nothing to help Dean’s urges.

“What do you want me to do now?” He asks slowly.

I want you to fuck me that’s what I want.

He got closer, almost against Dean’s chest. Dean moved back and Cas followed till Dean’s legs hit the side of the bed and he had to sit down. “Uh, you-“ Cas put his right knee on the bed, then his left so he was hovering just above Dean’s lap for a moment then sat down on him. “Cas- Cas, what the hell are you doing?” The angel responded by resting his arms on the hunter’s shoulders and playing with his hair. The small touches were driving him crazy. He closed his eyes, trying to will his growing erection to go away before Cas could notice.

“You’re hard.” Dean mentally scolded himself. “Why?” He tilted his head.

“Cas, you should know why.” Dean looked down and away from him. God this whole situation was embarrassing and it couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“You want to have sex with me,” Cas stated. Dean didn’t look up then, and only did when Cas scooted up a bit to get more comfortable, unintentionally grinding against him. Dean sharply inhaled at the friction, his half hard cock growing harder.  
Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion. After a moment he remembered the time when he stumbled upon porn when he was looking for cartoons while the others were working on a case. “The pizza man,” He mumbled to himself.

“What?” Dean was seriously confused and even more when Castiel started grinding against him slowly, testing the waters. “Cas-“ Dean tried to protest but Cas hushed him and continued his ministrations.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Cas stopped for a moment before pulling Dean closer and adjusting himself so he was right on top of Dean’s cock. “Mmm!” He let his hands fall to Cas’s ass and grabbed it, picking up the pace.

Castiel pulled away to let him catch his breath for a moment. “Does it feel good Dean?” He panted.

“Y-yeah. Really good.” God, he wanted to ram his cock into him so badly. He wondered if Cas was enjoying it too. He removed one of his hands for his backside and brought it down between them and grabbed his semi-hard flesh through his underwear. Cas sighed and moved his head so it was resting on dean’s shoulder.

“Mmn, Dean,” He moaned loudly into his neck. Dean slowly pulled him away from himself so he could share another heated kiss with the angel. He stopped grinding on him to tug at Dean’s boxers, he didn’t protest. He moved so he could kick them off and Dean helped Cas out of his and tossed them onto the floor with his, not once breaking the kiss.

They were back to rutting against each other in a heartbeat. Pants and even louder moans filled the room and Dean briefly wondered if anyone could hear them if they walked past their room. That was pushed to the back of his mind when Cas stopped what he was going and was pushing him back until his head was resting against the cheap hotel pillows. He climbed on top of him again, resting his hands on his chest. Their chests were heaving out of excitement and need, he almost didn’t notice that the room had gotten darker, and that he could barely see Cas’s flushed needy body.

“I want you in me,” He moaned shamelessly. Dean wanted to comply with his request and was just about to, but then he realized that he didn’t have any lube with him. He removed his hands from Cas’s thighs (When had he put them there?) and rubbed his face with a groan.

“We don’t have any lube,” He growled.

“So..?”

“So, if I try putting my dick in that tight little ass of yours it isn’t exactly going to go smoothly.” The angel’s throat made a noise at what he’d said. They sat there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Cas appeared to be deep in thought, Dean was starting to get nervous again, Just like that the angel was gone.

“Cas?” He sat up and turned on the lamp next to the bed, dimly lighting the room. He was about to swing his legs over the edge of the bed to get up, but Castiel appeared right in front of him, sitting Indian style on the bed, analyzing something in his hands. “Cas!?” He practically jumped out of his skin. “What the hell, man! You can’t just disappear and comeback whenever you want-“

“Is this what we need?” He held up a small clear bottle with a light pink cap and an off colored pinkish liquid inside. Dean snatched the bottle from him and took a closer look. It was defiantly lube.

“Yeah, but-“ Cas was back on top of him without a second thought and Dean did nothing to stop him this time. Who cared where he got the lube from; He just wanted to fuck him already. He popped the cap on the bottle with the intent of spreading some on his fingers so he could loosen Cas up, but he stopped him.

“I already took care of it.” It was Dean’s turn to be confused.

“Cas you we’re gone for _maybe_ thirty seconds.” He wished he hadn’t said that and just accepted what Cas had said because he started going on and on explaining time, space and light waves, most of the stuff he was blabbing about Dean didn’t understand, which made him feel kind of stupid.

“I could draw you a diagram if you want.” Dean put a hand to his forehead.

“Dear God, please no more,” He begged.

“Okay,” He replied quietly suddenly feeling quite small, figuratively speaking of course. Dean had been slowly softening throughout Cas’s explain and was only half hard now. He lifted his hand to look at what Cas’s state was and was surprised to see that he was still rock hard, which of course made him fully hard again. Castiel was looking down at his hands that he had loosely laced together resting on Dean’s midsection, playing with his thumbs.

“Hey,” He smiled up at him. He looked up shyly, self-conscious of his body. A blush started to creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. Dean pulled him down for another kiss, this one gentle, but like the other kisses they’d shared earlier turned sloppy and heated. Dean was blindly grabbing for the bottle that had ended up somewhere on the bed.

After what felt like forever he finally got ahold of it. He pulled away from Cas(to his dismay). They were both panting and needy Dean motioned for him to lift up. He shifted so his weight was on his hands that were on the hunter’s chest and lifted up. Dean grabbed his cock, drizzling a generous amount on the tip, setting the bottle on the table.

“Are you sure?” He asked him as he rubbed the lube along his shaft. Cas nodded, very sure of himself. Dean lined himself up with his entrance and started to slowly push in. Once his head was in Cas started to ease back onto him until he was all the way in. The almost too tight heat was over powering and made Dean’s head swim in warmth.

It took Cas every ounce of will power not to come as soon as man was in him. Just being touched by Dean was enough to get him painfully hard and now he was inside him and it was just too much. Dean could tell that Cas was having trouble keeping it together, his face scrunched up in concentration, trying (And failing) to control his breathing.

Dean sat up so he could hold and kiss Cas without him having to bend over. The motion caused Castiel to bite back a loud moan. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. The hunter grabbed onto Cas’s hips and slowly started to rock in and out of him.

“You’re so good.”

Dean was woken up early the next morning by the door of their room being opened. He slowly opened his eyes to see a tall shadow closing the door behind him with a bag slung over his shoulder. He slowly moved to reach under the bed to grab one of his guns that he’d taped to the underside of the bed in case something like this happened. He slowly pulled it away from the bed frame and had it at the ready. The figure moved over to the table and set his bag down and sighed, turning on the light.

To his surprise the tall figure turned out so be Sam. “Sammy?” His brother turned around, his eyes widening at the scene before him. Dean was laid obviously naked under the thin motel blanket with a nine mm pistol pointed at his face, but that wasn’t what was so surprising. The surprising part was that Cas had his head resting on his brother’s chest, and appeared to be asleep, also naked and the blanket just covered his back side. There clothes were strewn across the floor and there was a bottle of lube on the desk that had fallen over and it’s contents now covered the table.

An, “Oh,” Escaped his lips. Dean swallowed down a clump that had somehow formed in his throat and lowered his weapon. “Wow- I,” Sam was trying to choose his words carefully. “I was not expecting this from coming here early.” He had chosen the wrong words.

“Neither was I,” Dean half joked. The angel that was resting his head on his chest started to stir, both of them freezing. He eventually lifted his head from him and looked around the room in his sleepy daze until his eyes fell upon Sam.

“When did you get here?” He mumbled, “I should have felt your presents from at least ten miles away,” he mumbled the last part mostly to himself.

“I, um,” He turned to Dean, Dean just shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t the markings on our ribs-“

“Those keep angels from finding you. I can still feel human life forms in about a ten mile radius,” He said as he sat up, the blanket no longer covering him.

“Woah! Cas, buddy, cover yourself,” Sam gestured to his groin area. Cas looked at him confused, Dean took the liberty to cover him himself. His hand brushed against Cas’s penis and Cas looked at him even more confused.

“Dean I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to be touching me there while your brother’s in the room.”

“Cas, I didn’t mean to-“

“I’m just gonna leave you guys alone and get something for us to eat,” Sam said uncomfortably. Dean nodded and Cas put his head back down on Dean’s chest.  
“That’s probably a good idea,” Dean replied, pulling up the blanket to cover the both of them more. This whole situation was extremely awkward and he almost wished he and his feathered friend (Could he still call him that?) hadn’t had sex. Sam quickly left their room and they were left alone again. Dean nudged Cas trying to get him off of him, “We should get some clothes on,” He suggested.

“Clothes are over rated and this is really nice,” He smashed his face into Dean’s chest and inhaled, humming.

“I know it’s nice, but Sam’s here now and it’s not appropriate.” Cas let out a particularly loud grunt and lifted his body from him and started the search for his clothes. The hunter did the same and by the time Sam had returned with some sort of fast food Cas was fully dress and Dean had showered, also dressed.

An hour after that and they were on the road, monkey suits and all to question witnesses to a murder that sounded suspiciously like a werewolf attack. It was extremely awkward and neither of them said anything to each other until Sam turned on the radio to hopefully ease the awkwardness.

_The search for the naked man who was walking around Walmart last night continues as witnesses are being questioned. They say he was between five ten and six feet tall, short dark brown hair_ _and mid_ \- Dean quickly shut off the radio, trying to keep a straight face while he drove. Sam looked between his brother and the angel who looked unfazed by what they had just been informed about.

“So I’m guessing you guys didn’t have lube-“ Dean hit the break, stopping the car and turning to him.

“You shut your face,” He pointed a finger at him. “How the hell was I supposed to know that he was just going to pop out to get lube?!”

“You didn’t seem to be complaining when I-“ Dean turned around in his seat so he could make eye contact with the angel.

“Shut your face too,” He exclaimed. “We are going to pretend that we didn’t just hear that and that Sam didn’t walk in on us, okay?” He looked between the two of them and they nodded in response. Dean sighed and started driving again.

“Well, technically I didn’t walk in on you guys,” He started, “If I actually had that would be even more awkward-“

Dean let out a groan as they sped down the highway.


End file.
